The present invention concerns generally a divider permitting the forming of multiple storage areas within a drawer.
A problem exists in the provision of storage areas within tool box or tool cabinet drawers wherein it is frequently desirable that each drawer has several storage areas of different sizes for the size and number of components to be stored. Known dividers are impractical in that they often do not fully utilize drawer space nor are they readily changeable to accommodate a wide range of different sized articles. Further, known dividers do not always provide components that resist shifting within the tool box or tool chest drawer and do not lend themselves to rapid removal, reconfiguration and reinstallation in a drawer. A still further shortcoming of known dividers is that they result in a right angular intersection of a divider vertical surface and the drawer bottom hindering the removal of a specific small article from the drawer.